


Protector of the Children

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, Drabble, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PostWar drabble. Hermione had seen all the cruel acts done during the war, and now she will be the protector for all the children that were left orphan from this war. who, and bring hope to the children. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector of the Children

Protector of the Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.

* * *

She needed to run. To hide somewhere. Where no one could find the children. Where no one could kill the children.

**War.**

What a horrible word that describes the true nature of mankind. Where one man has to kill another.

She was the protector of the children. Hermione had seen every crime, saw every harsh thing done to babies and children. She had seen everything. She had seen how babies and children were massacred, slain by magic and muggle weaponry (swords). She had seen how the blood of each child had been intermixed with dirt, and yet these children, mere Muggleborn children, or Half-bloods had the same kind of color of blood, Red.

For where were the protectors for these babies and children?

Out in the darkness, she heard a single baby cry for his mother.

She will now be the protector for all the children that were left orphan from this war.

In the distant, she knew that good won, that Harry was relatively safe.

_But at what cost?_


End file.
